


The Man In The White Suit

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disturbing dreams force Sean to confront his true feelings about Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The White Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyn/gifts).



> 2009 Men of Middle Earth RPS Winner in the Sean Astin/Elijah Wood Short Fiction category.
> 
> Written for the Waymeet You Wear It Well Challenge, August 2008. The _Hell_ mentioned in this story is a New Zealand-based pizza chain.

"Are you all right, mate?" Andy Serkis asked when he saw Sean Astin on set early Saturday morning. "You're looking a bit down. Is something wrong?"

Sean turned toward the other actor. Even after several weeks of working together, he still wasn't used to seeing Andy in his Gollum outfit. The white suit, which resembled the type of wetsuit used for water sports, made him look like he would have been much more at home in a high-tech science fiction thriller than in the fantasy world of Middle Earth. "Nothing's wrong, not really," Sean told him. "I'm just feeling a little low. My wife and daughter left for home this morning."

Andy nodded in understanding. "It's hard being separated from your family when you're working, especially when you're going to be away from home for as long as we are. My Ruby's only two, and children change so much at that age. I was afraid she'd forget me, but I talk to her on the phone every few days, and my wife e-mails me new pictures of her all the time. We even do video conferencing on the computer. We're lucky we live in an age with such advanced technology."

"We are," Sean agreed, "but while phone calls and e-mail are great, they're no substitute for the real thing. It's actually not so bad when I'm working, but it's harder being alone at night. I do a lot of reading when Chris and Ally are gone, but it doesn't make me feel less lonely. Nothing can take the place of being with someone you love."

"That's true enough," Andy replied.

"Good morning," Elijah Wood said as he joined his co-stars. He raised his hand to Andy in a casual greeting, but went directly to Sean and hugged him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Andy watched the embrace. It looked to him as if Sean and Elijah had a real life relationship as close as that of the characters they were portraying.

******

When Elijah turned up on his doorstep Sunday night with a six-pack of beer and a pizza, Sean wasn't surprised. Knowing Sean would be alone, Elijah had come over to cheer him up, even though it was the last thing Sean wanted.

He'd had another one of those dreams last night. They'd been invading his sleep more and more in the last month, fevered, sex-filled dreams from which he'd wake sweat-soaked and weak, with his heart beating wildly in his chest and a monstrous hardon between his legs. And as he broke the surface on his way back from the murky depths of sleep to full consciousness, there was always the same image. Elijah, his pale skin flushed with desire, his body lying naked under Sean's.

His erection had been so painful when he woke that morning that Sean had been forced to relieve himself in a way he'd hadn't done since he'd been a horny teenager. And as he'd lain in bed, his hand wrapped around his swollen cock, the phone had rung, Chris calling to tell him that she and Ally had arrived home. 6500 miles separated them, but Sean couldn't have felt more embarrassed if she'd walked in on him while he was jerking off. Making small-talk with his wife while he tried to control a raging hardon would have been comical if it hadn't made Sean feel so ashamed.

So when he opened his front door and found Elijah standing on the other side, Sean's first instinct was to send him away, but what excuse could he give? _Sorry, Lij, but I've been fucking you in my dreams so it's probably not a good idea for you to be here right now?_ Possibly freaking out the principle actor on Peter Jackson's multi-million dollar epic with months of filming still to go somehow didn't seem like the smartest move.

"Come on, Astin," Elijah prompted, interrupting Sean's internal quandary, "are you going to invite me in, or just leave me standing out here all night with your lust?"

"My lust?" Sean said numbly. Did what he had just been thinking show on his face? Could Elijah somehow know about the dreams?

Elijah lifted the box he was holding, and Sean let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the name imprinted on it. The lust Elijah was talking about was a pie from Hell Pizza's Seven Deadly Sins menu. Sean stepped back and let Elijah into the house.

With bacon, cabanossi, ham, pepperoni and salami in addition to a ton of whole milk mozzarella, the Lust pizza was like a heart attack in a box, and one of Hell's bestsellers. Sean imagined Peter Jackson would be overjoyed with Elijah's choice, the perfect dinner to add more pounds to Sean's already overweight frame and make him feel even more uncomfortable in his own body, if such a thing was possible. Elijah had no such worries. He ate heartily, yet his small, compact body never showed it. Sean would have killed for his metabolism.

Elijah had stopped by the video store, too, Sean saw, and while he wasn't thrilled about sitting through _The Empire Strikes Back_ again, he kept it to himself. He had become very much like Sam in that way, always accommodating Elijah, putting the other's wants and wishes ahead of his own, the same way Sam always put Frodo's. Life really had begun to imitate art.

After dinner, Elijah wanted "Popcorn. You can't watch movies without popcorn, Seanie." Elijah liked his popcorn movie theater style, with tons of butter and salt, just what Sean needed after the pizza, but he gave in, and a huge bowl of it sat between them on the couch as the movie began. As George Lucas transported them to a galaxy far, far away, Elijah's hand dug into the bowl, and by the time the end credits began to roll, accompanied by John Williams' heroic score, the bowl was almost empty.

At some point during the movie, Elijah had moved from his side of the couch over to Sean's. He had a habit of using Sean as a pillow, and was leaning comfortably against him now, his head nestled under Sean's chin. Sean normally found Elijah's snuggling endearing, but since the dreams had begun, having Elijah's body in such close proximity to his own was torturous. Several times when Elijah changed positions, his ass had rubbed up against Sean's crotch, bringing his cock back to full attention again. Elijah had been too engrossed in the film to notice, but after it happened, Sean wasn't able to think about anything else. He kept stock still, afraid any movement would betray his unfortunate condition.

When the television screen went dark, Sean knew he had to try to get up, or be forced to sit there all night. His arm had fallen asleep, and as he extracted it from under Elijah, it became a mass of stabbing pinpricks. "Come on, Captain Solo," he said, shaking his arm in an attempt to get his blood circulating again, "time to board the Millennium Falcon."

"No way I'm Han," Elijah protested. "If I'm anybody, it's Luke."

"Forgive me, young Skywalker," Sean said in a mock apology. "Pick whichever spacecraft you want, but it's time for you to go home."

Elijah scrubbed his face with his hands. "Too tired to go home," he told Sean through a noisy yawn. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"I guess that'll be okay," Sean said uneasily. "I've fallen asleep on this couch a couple of times myself. It's fairly comfortable."

"Your bed's big enough for two, isn't it?" Elijah asked. "Can't I just bunk with you?"

Just the mere suggestion had Sean's blood running cold. "You can't!" It had come out sounding way too over the top, and Elijah raised his eyebrows as if to ask what the big deal was. Sean tried to sound a bit calmer when he added, "I mean, it's not a good idea. I think I'm coming down with something and I wouldn't want you to catch it."

"You've been breathing on me for the last two hours," Elijah told him, "so if I was going to catch anything from you, I probably already have." He paused to study Sean's face, and whatever he saw there had him backing off with a "The couch is fine." By the time Sean returned with a pillow and blanket, Elijah had already made himself comfortable. He accepted the offered pillow and curled up on his side. "Thanks, Seanie."

"You're welcome." Sean covered him with the blanket, resisting the urge to tuck it around him. "Goodnight, Elijah."

Physical affection had become so commonplace between them that without thinking, Sean bent down to kiss Elijah's cheek. When Elijah turned his head, Sean was so surprised that he started to pull back, but Elijah reached up and took Sean's face in his hands. Sean gazed at the face that was as familiar to him as his own, feeling lost like never before in those remarkable blue eyes. Time seemed to stand still. Then Elijah kissed him.

Elijah's lips were warm against his, and while Sean should have put a stop to it, he couldn't make himself pull away. It was Elijah who finally broke the kiss with a breathless, "I've been wanting to do that forever. Well, for a couple of months anyway."

Outrage would have been the most prudent response. Sean should have told Elijah how disgusted he was by the kiss, that he'd never forgive him for it and that he couldn't stomach being anywhere near him because of it. But Sean felt none of those things, and couldn't force himself to pretend that he did.

"That was okay, wasn't it, Sean?" Elijah asked shyly. "I mean, you didn't mind, did you?"

Sean couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling, so he just let his body answer for him. Lying down on top of Elijah, he pressed himself against the younger man and took his mouth. Their kiss was more passionate this time, with Elijah taking the lead again, opening his mouth to tap his tongue against Sean's teeth, inviting entrance. Unable to resist, Sean opened his mouth and let Elijah in, savoring the taste of him. His erection was in full bloom again, and as he pressed himself more tightly against Elijah, he felt an answering hardness.

Elijah pulled his mouth from Sean's, imploring, "Make love to me, Sean."

Sean had heard those words in his dreams, but hearing Elijah say them now had him close to coming without even touching himself. "Are you sure, Elijah?"

"Please, Irish, it's what I want."

As much as he tried to deny it, Sean wanted it, too. Hadn't his subconscious been leading him here all along with his x-rated dreams?

After a lifetime of heterosexuality, Sean was facing an unexpected truth. He wanted another man, but not just any man. Sean wanted Elijah, wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone. Despite his love for Christine, in spite of his vow to be faithful to her, Sean wanted Elijah. But did he have the right to take what he wanted?

Regardless of the maturity beyond his years that he often displayed, Sean had to remind himself that Elijah was still only eighteen year's old, a decade younger than Sean himself. Sean told himself he should be the mature one, that he should do the noble thing and not give in to his desires. It was what he'd done his whole life, wasn't it, putting the welfare of others before his own?

Looking down at the beautiful young man lying under him, Sean decided that nobility was over-rated. For one night at least, he was going to be selfish and think of himself, think of what would make _him_ happy. Taking Elijah's hand, Sean led him into the bedroom.

While his dreams had been vivid, the reality of holding Elijah's naked body in his arms was a revelation. The feel of Elijah, the taste and smell of him, all overwhelmed Sean. His senses were on maximum overload, his physical reactions enhanced beyond measure. "I've dreamed of doing this," he whispered against Elijah's skin.

Elijah shivered. "Me, too. I think I've wanted it since the first time I saw you in that hotel lobby. I felt a connection to you that I'd never felt with anyone else before."

Sean had felt that connection, too, though on that day his brain had processed those immediate warm feelings toward Elijah as nothing more than brotherly affection. He never would have dreamed that months later, that brotherly affection would turn into sexual desire.

Elijah had stripped off his clothes as soon as he'd entered the bedroom, but Sean was still wearing his sweats. "Get naked, Irish!" Elijah demanded, pulling anxiously at Sean's clothes. "I want to see all of you."

Sean, feeling self-conscious about his weight gain, hesitated. "I'm afraid you won't like what you see," he said timidly.

"I've imagined being with you a million times," Elijah confessed. "Your carrying a few extra pounds isn't going to change the way I feel about you, Sean. Nothing could."

Looking into those expressive eyes, Sean could see that Elijah meant it. He slowly began to undress. Once he was as naked as Elijah, Sean gathered his courage and asked, "Well?"

"You're beautiful, Seanie."

It was a lie, but Elijah wanting him to believe it was true touched Sean. He pulled the younger man to him. "This doesn't seem real yet," he said between kisses. "I keep thinking I must still be dreaming."

"If this is a dream," Elijah quipped, "shouldn't your cock be bigger?"

Sean couldn't help chuckling. Elijah's irreverence had a way of putting him at ease, even in a situation as foreign to him as this one. "Sorry," he replied, "what you see is what you get."

"I like what I see enough to want it inside me," Elijah said, his eyes darkening. "To want _you_ inside me. Fuck me, Irish."

Sean had been happy to just hold Elijah, to kiss him, to run hands over his body. He hadn't dared to imagine that the things he'd done to Elijah in his dreams could ever take place in reality, but when he felt Elijah's hand encircle his erection and begin to stroke it, stoking the fire within him, Sean knew he wouldn't be able to settle for anything less.

"Are you sure, Elijah?" Sean asked for the second time that night. "I'm pretty big. I could hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt the first time, Seanie," Elijah told him matter-of-factly.

The words stunned Sean. "The first time?" he repeated. "You mean you've never…?"

Elijah shook his head. "I was waiting for someone special," he said, giving Sean a deep, meaningful look. "I was waiting for you." When Sean didn't respond, Elijah cocked his head questioningly. "What? You thought I was a slut?"

"Not a slut, just…" Sean grappled for the right word. "…experienced."

"It's going to be okay, Astin," Elijah assured him. "Between the two of us, I think we'll be able to figure out which part goes where."

Sean swallowed hard. Elijah was a virgin, and he was going to be the first man to have sex with him. The enormity of that truth had Sean experiencing a sudden case of performance anxiety. Of the two of them, he was the older and supposedly the wiser. He'd been married for almost eight years, but at the moment, he felt as if he was the one totally lacking in experience.

"We'll need lubricant and condoms," Sean began. He knew that much at least, but... "I don't have either of them here..." His words trailed off as he watched Elijah lean over the side of the bed and retrieve the jeans he'd dropped on the floor while he was getting undressed. Reaching into the front pocket, Elijah brought out a small tube of K-Y and a string of condoms in brightly-colored foil wrappers. Sean stared at them, dumbfounded. He couldn't have been more surprised if Elijah had pulled them out of a magician's top hat. "You brought them with you?" he asked incredulously.

The smile on Elijah's face was pure innocence. "I didn't know if anything would happen between us tonight, but I wanted to be prepared in case it did."

Sean's hands didn't feel steady enough to put the condom on himself, so he didn't argue when Elijah insisted on doing it for him. For someone without experience, he managed to do it quickly and expertly. Sean felt embarrassed that learning Elijah was a virgin had caused his erection to soften, but Elijah's handling of him was all it took to make him rock hard again. While Elijah worked, Sean sneaked a look at the other's crotch and saw that Elijah was sporting an impressive erection of his own. Sean realized that before tonight, he'd never seen an erect cock other than his own, but then tonight was turning out to be a night of many firsts for him.

After handing Sean the lube, Elijah lay down on his stomach and spread his legs. Sean knelt between them and for a moment, just stared down at the sight before him. Seeing Elijah in such a submissive pose, and knowing he was placing his total trust in Sean acted as a powerful aphrodisiac for the older man. His cock, arcing upward in its latex prison, wept with an urgent need to possess him.

Sean did his best to prepare Elijah, applying a good amount of lube to his finger and moving it around tentatively inside the small, puckered hole. That first tentative touch produced a sharp intake of breath from Elijah so startling that it made Sean freeze. If just his finger produced discomfort, how was Elijah ever going to be able to take his ample cock? "Are you all right?" he asked, running his free hand gently down Elijah's back.

"I'm fine," Elijah answered. "It just feels kind of strange, and a little uncomfortable."

"I can stop," Sean offered. "I don't have to do this--"

"No, Irish, I want you to. Just go slow, okay?"

As much as he wanted Elijah, Sean's fear of hurting him or worse, of damaging him in some way was an even stronger emotion. But if Elijah wanted this, then Sean causing him even minor pain seemed unavoidable. Despite how slow Sean went or how carefully he tried to maneuver himself, the first nudge of his cock into Elijah's small, tight opening made the younger man shudder and his breath quicken.

"I'm hurting you," Sean said.

"The pain's not that bad," Elijah told him through what Sean was sure was gritted teeth. "Stop worrying, Seanie. I'm not made of porcelain. You won't break me."

The assurance did little to lessen Sean's concern, but he slowly continued to work his way into Elijah. He heard Elijah take several long, deep breaths, then felt him bear down in an attempt to open himself up further. Sean's erection slipped in almost halfway. The pressure of Elijah's sphincter around his already aching cock almost sent Sean over the edge. He desperately wanted to plunge himself into Elijah, but with great effort managed to control the urge. Gripping Elijah's hips to steady himself, he asked again, "Are you all right, baby?"

"I'm okay," Elijah managed. "It's getting better. Keep going."

Sean kept going, sweat beading on his forehead from the strain it took for him not to rush things. Another minute passed, and then mercifully, the tight ring of muscle yielded and his cock slid all the way inside Elijah. After giving Elijah a moment to adjust to the feel of it, Sean began moving inside him, very slow strokes at first, then increasing his pace slightly as Elijah's body became more accustomed to him. When Elijah lifted himself up on his hands and knees and began pushing back against Sean, trying to hasten the connection, Sean stopped holding back and allowed himself to begin to truly fuck him.

The sensation of his flesh moving inside Elijah was so incredible that Sean wished he could bring time to a halt so he'd never have to stop. After only a few minutes, he could feel the pressure building up in him and he desperately fought the urge to come, using all his willpower to delay his climax. He was managing to hold back the tide, but then Elijah tightened his muscles around Sean's cock. With a cry, Sean lost control, erupting inside him.

The orgasm tore through him with an intensity unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Spasm after spasm rocked his body. After they had finally subsided, Sean slumped forward, the bulk of his weight coming down on Elijah's back, forcing the younger man back against the mattress again. His chest still heaving, Sean came to rest on top of him.

They stayed that way for a time, neither of them willing or able to move, until Sean, as if only suddenly conscious of the pressure of his weight on Elijah, rolled off of him to lie on his back beside him. The first words out of his mouth were, "Are you all right?" Elijah, his face buried in the covers, mumbled something Sean couldn't understand. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Elijah's shoulder. "Lijah?"

Elijah rolled over onto his back. "I'm okay, Sean. I just need a minute."

Sean rolled the condom off his now flaccid cock and tied the end to keep its contents from escaping. "You didn't come?" he asked.

Elijah shook his head. "Pain can deflate even the hardest hardon."

Sean's eyes narrowed. "You said the pain wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, well I lied. Like you said, you're pretty big, but I'm sure it will hurt less when we do it again."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "Do it again?" he asked. "You may be eighteen, Elijah, but I'm not."

"I didn't mean right this minute, asshole." Elijah gave him a playful punch on the arm. "But I figure in a couple of hours you'll be up for it." Sean rolled his eyes at the obvious pun. "It's bound to be easier the second time, and I'm sure it will get better each time we do it."

Bliss faded as reality came crashing down around Sean's head. "I care for you, Elijah," he said softly. "I didn't realize how much until now, but what happened here tonight, it doesn't change anything. I'm married--"

"I know you are."

"Then where does that leave us?" Sean asked. "What is it you want from me?"

Elijah raised himself up on one elbow. "For you to run away with me?" he offered. "For us to find some place where we can live happily ever after together for the rest of our lives?" When he saw Sean's shocked expression, Elijah giggled. "Fuck, Astin, you should see the look on your face."

Sean let out the breath he didn't realized he'd been holding. "Dammit, Elijah."

"Relax, Seanie, I'm not asking you for forever."

"What _are_ you asking for then?" Sean wanted to know.

"For today," Elijah told him, "and for as many tomorrows as you're willing to give me. We're going to be in New Zealand for another year, Sean. Be with me while we're here, and I promise I won't ask for more." Elijah's eyes shone with hope. "You want that, too, don't you? To be with me?"

Sean couldn't say that he didn't. He loved his wife, but he couldn't deny that he had feelings for Elijah, stronger feelings than he'd been willing to admit. "I won't have Chris and Ally hurt—" he began, but Elijah put his finger to Sean's lips to silence him.

"They won't be," Elijah promised. "Believe me, Sean, I'd never do anything to hurt you or your family. Whenever Chris and Ally come back for a visit, I'll make sure I'm nowhere around."

Sean believed him, but still he hesitated. If he agreed to this, Sean knew he'd be cheating Elijah out of a relationship with someone who was available, someone who'd be free to be with him all the time. Without Sean, Elijah could have a chance at a relationship he wouldn't have to hide from everyone. And yet Sean wanted what Elijah was proposing. But before he said yes, he had to know. "Why, Elijah? Why would you put yourself through that?"

Elijah leaned down and touched his lips to Sean's in a gentle kiss. "Why, Irish?" he asked, as if the answer should be perfectly obvious. "Because I love you."

******

When filming resumed on Monday morning, Andy Serkis noticed a subtle change in both his co-stars. There was no overt affection between Sean and Elijah today, no hugs or kisses. He assumed they'd had a falling out of some sort, until he noticed the furtive glances they exchanged throughout the day, the knowing smiles they gave each other when they thought no one was watching. Andy couldn't prove it, of course, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Astin's nights were going to be a lot less lonely from now on.


End file.
